Tourniquet
by yassandra
Summary: Wheeler has been keeping a secret from the other Planeteers for a long time. How will the others react when they find out - and more importantly how will he react to them knowing the truth? ON PERMANENT HIATUS


On reflection Kwame didn't think he'd ever been this angry before. His hands shook as he expertly guided the Geocruiser back towards Hope Island. He gripped the controls more firmly and slowed his breathing, physically forcing himself to calm down. It would never do if he crashed them into the sea because he was so angry he could barely fly straight. A sudden wave of calm washed over him emanating from his youngest teammate. It centred him and he felt his death grip on the controls relax somewhat, allowing him to fly more smoothly.

"Thanks Ma-Ti," he thought, as always a little unsure as to whether the child alongside him would hear his thoughts.

The small smile he was given told him that his message had been received and understood.

He caught a small movement out of the corner of his eye and turning saw the source of his current anger.

The red haired young man was curled up in his seat apparently fast asleep, although noting the tense set of his shoulders Kwame had his doubts about that. In point of fact the boy had alternated between sleeping (or at least appearing to sleep) and staring blankly out of the window ever since they had left New York. He was clearly not in the mood to talk (which in itself was unusual to say the least) and Kwame was only too happy to oblige him, worrying that his own anger would cause the sort of argument that was better left until they were out of the air and back on solid ground.

It was the irresponsibility of Wheeler's actions that made Kwame want to pound the console in frustration. He had always known that the young American was headstrong, impulsive, quick tempered and stubborn, but at least he'd always seemed to care – until now that was.

Their work as Planeteers had been hard recently with the eco-villains seeming to hatch plots almost faster than they could foil them. Kwame had watched his teammates anxiously, noting that even the normally boisterous American looked pale and tired. A sudden lull had led Gaia to give them a week's holiday with instructions to visit their families and just relax. Wheeler had actually objected, asking whether it wouldn't be better if one of them stayed behind in case of emergency. Kwame had been moderately surprised, wondering if the red head was at last beginning to show some signs of maturity and responsibility. Gaia had kindly told them all that she was going to keep an eye on things and would call them back if she needed to.

The week had gone by too quickly but at the end of it Kwame was re-energised and raring to get back to work. Picking up the others in the Geocruiser he had discovered they were equally keen. Until they got to New York. Arriving at their usual meeting point he had been surprised and aggravated to find that Wheeler was not there to meet them. Half an hour later he was beyond aggravated and heading towards full blown anger. Half an hour after that his anger had given way to worry. His mind kept running through all the possibilities from a secret attack by an eco-villain to some sort of car accident which left his American friend in hospital. The one possibility that he never considered was that Wheeler simply didn't want to come back; that he wanted to extend the holiday for a few days. Yet that had apparently been what happened. Ma-Ti's gentle request had led to him being bluntly mentally told that Wheeler had 'stuff' to do and that he'd call when he was ready to come back to Hope Island.

The call to pick up the American had come at night four days later, and during those four days Kwame's anger had simmered slowly to boiling point. Gaia had called them to the Crystal Chamber and told them that their wayward teammate was finally ready to come home and that they would need to return to New York to collect him. The two girls had opted to stay behind, leaving Kwame and Ma-Ti to collect their friend.

What really made the African Planeteer's blood boil was that when they had finally collected Wheeler he quite obviously didn't care that the eco-villains could have done anything while he extended his holiday. And it appeared from the cut above his eye and bruise fading on his cheekbone that some of the 'stuff' he had to do had involved fighting. He had refused to explain what he had been doing; had refused to speak at all apart from to tell them he was tired and was going to get some sleep.

As he thought about it Kwame found his earlier rage fading once again into worry. Wheeler was usually open and talkative so seeing him quiet and withdrawn was definitely out of character. Although he couldn't put his finger on it the African Planeteer knew something was very wrong with his American friend.

Kwame risked another worried glance at the red head, noting the tension that seemed to radiate off him. He sighed. It was going to be a very long trip home.


End file.
